Atravesando el universo por ti
by Master Levi
Summary: Relata la historia de dos amantes, que en un pasado tuvieron un amorío pero este termina cuando uno de los dos muere, 2500 años después, ambos reencarnan pero su historia no se repite como debería de ser puesto que ambos tienen aún un problema mayor que les impide estar juntos una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

\- Across The Universe -

Parejas: Ereri/ Eruri

Anime: Sekai no Owari

Los personajes mencionados en esta obra no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor. Esto no es más con que fines de entretenimiento; conlleva contenidos de sexo explícito no recomendado para menores de 18 de años, se recomienda discreción

* * *

** Across The Universe (capitulo 1)**

_El _despertar, sentir los cálidos rayos de sol atravesando la ventana y tocando tus débiles párpados debido al sueño que se tiene la noche anterior mientras disfrutas de ese pequeño viento que se cuela tras las rendijas de esa ventilación te rozan tu piel, nada de eso es comparado... Miento; el tener estos bellos despertares solo son mejores si tu persona amada está a tu lado descansado después de una noche donde dominaron la pasión, la lujuria y el amor. Es cierto toda esa mierda mezclada jamás las podré olvidar.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, todo aquello que sentí alguna vez esos, pequeños placeres que para algunos parecía

insignificante para mi eran lo que me mantenían con más fervor, pero como soy un hombre tímido casi nunca lo doy a demostrar y me torno serio aún que por dentro este muerto de felicidad. Aquellas bellas caricias que Él me daba cada mañana para despertarme, definitivamente no los eh vuelto a sentir.

Aun que ahora esté con esta persona, aquellas emociones solo no regresan a mi, y aún no entiendo el por que; si "según" dentro de mi le amo tanto que estuve dispuesto a compartir el resto de mis días con el. Pero no es que me desagrade del todo solo que ¡Perdí las esperanzas de volver a encontrarnos esta vez!.

-Levi... ¿Me estas escuchando?- una voz de grueso parecer me hizo despertarme de mis pensamientos turbios

-Eh?, ¡Ah! Disculpa estaba distraído- dije un tanto sin emoción

-¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan distraído?- pregunto el Rubio mientras se acercaba a mi y posaba sus rosados labios muy cerca de los míos y sus ojos azules me miraban con suma atención - Será, ¿Anoche fui muy rudo contigo?- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona

-¡Tch!... No digas estupideces- dije mientras fruncía el ceño y le miraba con un cierto rubor en mis mejillas, el solo siguió sonriendo y me tomo del mentón profundizando un beso.

Terminado aquel beso de "Buenos Días" se ato su corbata ajustándola al cuello de su camisa -¡Bien querido me iré a trabajar¡- enseguida completo con esa frase.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama y me cambiaba la vestimenta

\- Me temo que no cielo, tengo un desayuno de muy temprano con los ejecutivos- menciono el Rubio terminando de alistarse los zapatos

-¡Oh!... Bueno esta bien, ¿Para la cena estarás?- le hice el comentario terminando de cambiarme, me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, en ese momento sentí una brazo enorme cubrirme en mi totalidad el abdomen sorprendido mire al espejo y algo sobresaltado gire levemente mi rostro, y observe aquel sujeto sonreír

-Procura no extrañarme demasiado, Levi- ... Se aparto enseguida y seguía mirándome contento

\- N-no digas estupideces, ¡mierda!- algo molesto le arrojé una pequeña toalla a su rostro, el solo me beso la frente y se despidió enseguida de eso salió de la habitación y se marchó

Mi rutina en realidad era la misma, fui a la cocina, tome una taza de café y prendí el televisor, solo miraba las noticias de la mañana, terminando aquello limpie la casa e hice un chequeo de las cosas que hacían falta en la casa; me aliste para salir de compras. Unos jeans, playera gris, mis tenis y eso era todo... Tampoco eh sido un hombre muy vanidoso.

salí de casa, pensando a que tienda acudir para la compra de mis productos... En fin iba tan distraído mirando las tiendas por donde pasaba, me coloque en una esquina listo a cruzar la calle para cuando el semáforo lo indicase, justo en ese momento que el semáforo señalo la luz verde para cruzar al extremo de la otra calle mire a una persona, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué dentro de toda esa multitud tuve que mirarlo a el?, a un joven de ojos verde Esmeralda, ¡Eso! Sus ojos me llamaron más la atención, nunca antes había visto unos ojos así, excepto a una persona, aquella de la cual hasta fecha había estado buscando.

Lo mire, pero lo que me sorprendo no fue el echo de haber prestado toda mi atención en el, sino que el contrario mostraba la misma expresión que yo y que mostraba más que nada un rostro sorprendido, pero feliz. En el centro de la calle nos topamos de frente sin decir nada, solo dejamos que la impresión nos dejara llevar, hasta que él movió sus labios y dijo...

-... ¿L-Levi-san - Me miro con asombro.

(/) **)

\- Gomen minna-san pero hasta aquí les dejo con el suspenso! ^^ espero les guste... Apenas estoy iniciando y espero sea de su agrado este Fic que es un tanto dramático jeje, gracias por su tiempo... Nos vemos-


	2. El encuentro

Titulo: Acroos The Universe

parejas: Eruri/Ereri (principal) , ErwinxArmin, SashaxMikasa, JeanxMarco, MikexErwin, ReinerxHanji

los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es un fin de entretenimiento :3 , así que disfrútenlo! Nyaa~

S. T H E. E

-... Le-Levi-san?...- dijo el castaño mirando sorprendido

-... Ah?, ¿Quién eres?- dije un tanto altanero mientras arqueaba una ceja mostrándome confundido ante el

\- Usted, Heichou, ¿Qué hace aquí?, tanto tiempo que lo eh estado buscando!- dijo aquel hombre un tanto exagerado mirándome con entusiasmo y una alegría que se le notaba hasta en los ojos, esos verde esmeralda que tanto me atraían

\- tch! No me mires así, das asco, acosador- dije un tanto molesto por la exagera impresión del castaño, aun que yo también estaba muy impresionado, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentir como se salía

\- Heichou, yo... Yo lo amo tanto- se acercó al más bajo y lo abrazo tan fuerte que sentía que lo asfixiaba -Tanto tiempo buscándolo- dijo mientras las manos del moreno se aferraban al pequeño hombre

\- T-tu bastardo!... Suéltame- dije mientras le daba leve empujones con la esperanza de que el ser "alto" me soltara

El castaño coloco la mano derecha sobre el mentón del más bajo y dirigía sus labios al azabache para dar un beso. Casi cedía ante aquel beso, pero "Erwin" recordó su tanto "amoroso" matrimonio y lo empujo -Oí, mierda aléjate- me mostré algo exaltado mientras el me miraba confundido -soy un hombre casado- dije mientras mostraba mi dedo anular con una sortija rodeándola.

Me miro triste, pude notar como los ojos verdes del joven se. Iban apagando cada que miraba mi dedo y sus ilusiones y expectativas se iban apagando, un golpe fuerte en mi corazón hacia que me sintiera mal tanto que tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hacia por que tenía una reputación que cuidar

\- Ya veo... Así que Levi-san esta casado- ... Me miro y desvío la mirada, me sentí mal al ver su sombrío rostro y como su sonrisa se desvanecía.

\- S-si- dije sin mas palabras, un momento de silencio incómodo... Decidí marcharme de ahí pero antes de continuar sentí como una mano grande me sostuvo de la muñeca impidiendo mis pasos... Voltee a mirar y observe al castaño mirarme con gran determinación

-Sea con quien sea que esté casado, Levi-san es mío y lo recuperare- al oír eso mi corazón se acelero bastante creí que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco en ese momento y sentí el como mis mejillas se ruborizaban

-N-no digas estupideces Eren- dije un tanto apenado por las palabras de aquel mocoso.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

-Ya veo, entonces lleva 1 año de casado- continuó diciendo el moreno mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada

-Si- respondí indiferente mientras miraba tras la ventana, recordando como es que los dos terminamos en una tienda de comida rápida, el mocoso es muy persistente cuando se lo propone

\- Bueno, de todas formas, ese señor con el que esté casado, debería disfrutarlo lo que queda de tiempo junto a usted- me volteo a ver y muy serio dijo -después de todo se lo robare- ... mierda!, ¿Por qué dice ese tipo de mierdas?... Mi puto corazón solo empezó a latir nueva mente rápido al oír esas palabras

-Bueno como sea...- dije indiferente tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo -ah? Ya son las 10:15, paso rápido el tiempo- le dije mientras miraba mi reloj

\- si pasa rápido... 10:15?... Espere 10:15? Esta seguro?- me dijo el moreno algo sorprendido -si son 10:15- reafirme mientras miraba el reloj otra vez -¿Por qué?, acaso alguna cita con una chica- dije a manera de burlarme de el -No, no es eso, aah! Rayos! Tengo una reunión a las 10:30- me respondió levantando su maletín y saco.

-reunión?- pregunte algo sorprendido, -En tu escuela?-

-eh!?... ¿Escuela?, ¿De qué habla?...- me respondió confundido

-no es acaso que iras a tu clase?...- le mire

-No, una reunión de empresas... Jeje no soy un mocoso ahora Levi-san... Soy dueño de una empresa... Empresas Jeager's- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de arreglase... -Lo siento Levi-san, debo irme, ¿Cuando lo volveré a ver?- le mire, no sabia si darle mi numero... -bueno en dado caso, tome, una tarjeta mía, por favor esta noche llámeme- saco de su cartera una tarjeta de presentación.

-Ah?!- tome la tarjeta... La mire por un leve momento cuando sentí una mano tomar por sorpresa mi mejilla haciendo que levantase la mirada y me encontrara en esos ojos tan hermoso, oh! Tan jodidamente hermosos... Ni siquiera sentí como es que el castaño me profundizó un beso, por impulso solo respondí

Sus labios tan tiernos, tan llenos de amor... Mierda con solo un puto beso sentí estar en el maldito paraíso, correspondí tan fácil a ese beso y emociones que decía yo nunca volver a sentir volví a gozarlos

-nos vemos Levi-san- me susurro después de besar mis labios despidiéndose mire como se alejaba saliendo de la tienda y tras ella mire como se alejaba corriendo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Y veme ahí, sentado en una orilla de la cama mirando fijamente la tarjeta de aquel mocoso... "Empresas Jeager's" ... Murmure y curiosamente me senté frente a la computadora buscando el nombre de aquella empresa, mi sorpresa fue que el mocoso era un estupido niño rico que se pudría a montones de dinero... "Jeager's" una empresa multimillonaria reconocida a nivel mundial, se destacaban por las varias áreas que abarcaban poseían ¡hoteles, hospitales, centros de préstamos, casinos...! Mierda! Ellos tenían tanto dinero como para mantenerse bien en otras 5 vidas.

Viendo todo eso, cerré la ventana de búsqueda y apague el monitor, volví a mirar aquella tarjeta ~llámame esta noche- su voz retumbaba mis oídos... Dispuesto a marcar cogí el teléfono, mire a los alrededores para asegurarme de que Erwin no estuviese a los alrededores... Habiendo echo esto marque... La línea soñaba y por una puta razón yo temblaba de nervios y no sabia por que!... Cuando deferente sentí unas manos rodearme inmovilizando me, trate de alejarlo pero note la fuerza bruta del contrario, como su mano inmensa se colocaba sobre mi boca tapando mis posibles gritos, no sabia que mierdas pasaba...

Hasta aquí minna... nos vemos, estaré actualizando cada martes :33 ok? Los amito!... Disculpen si llego a tener problemas de redacción u/u es mi primer Fic así que... Nyaa~ solo... Disfrutemos esto juntos :33 


	3. Mi decisión

Pareja: Eruri / Ereri (principal)

los personajes no me pertenecen :3 son producto de Ishiyama

esta obra es solo con fines de entretenimiento, Lemon, ... Posiblemente MPREG :33

A-C-R O S S. T H E. E

Me mirabas ahí sea como sea, aquel bulto gigante me acorralaba contra la pared, en una reacción impulsiva por el intento de tratar de quitarme al grande de mi, le solté un golpe en su estómago dandole un codazo, cuando sus manos se alejaron de mi dispuesto a golpearlo empuñe mi mano dirigiéndole al contrario, logre disipar que aquella persona que me estaba atacando era nada mas ni nada menos que mi estupido marido.

-Ah?!- me quede como estatua mirando como se inclinaba por el dolor

-Le-Levi... Eres, muy agresivo- dijo aquel hombre quejándose por el dolor con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Es tu culpa por atacarme desde atrás- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Yo solo quería darte una sorpresa- se levanto de su dolor, se acercó a mi posando sus labios sobres los míos dedicándome un tierno beso. Yo le correspondo como debía de ser puesto que es mi esposo y aun que no parecía muy dentro de mi le quería.

Sus manos me rodearon desde la cintura y me hacia que me acercara mas a el para profundizar el beso de una manera más candente, solté la tarjeta que tenía en la mano al suelo y con mis brazos le rodee del cuello y el muy bastardo lograba que me pusiera de puntillas para alcanzarlo un poco mas.

-Eres tan lindo cuando buscas calor- me dijo al instante que dejó de besarme, yo un poco sonrojado le mire con el ceño fruncido... -Ven te ayudare con eso- me alzo en sus hombros llevándome hasta la cama y me acomodo sobre ella.

Metió sus manos por debajo de mi playera alzándola dejando mi abdomen expuesto, sentí como miles de nervios se recorrían lentamente por mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera, lo que mas me gusta era tener sexo con el rubio... Por que el muy hijo de puta sabia como jugar con mi cuerpo a la perfección haciendo que me sienta en el jodido cielo... Levante mis brazos para que me retiraran mi playera, seguido de esto Erwin lamia, mordía y jugaba con mis pezones, no lo negare, me encantaba cada que hacia eso.

-Valla!, te has puesto duro tan rápido Levi- dijo mientras su mano la colocaba sobre mi pene erecto -Eres una sucia Levi, al parecer te gusta ser domado, lo haremos de la manera ruda- miro con suma lujuria mi cuerpo y me desnudo completamente... Me tenía a su merced.

Erwin siempre fue muy posesivo en el sexo, siempre demostraba quien era dominante y hacia con mi cuerpo lo que le placiera, besando mi cuerpo dejando una marca en cada rincón de mi como si fuera de su propiedad, yo solo gemía y trataba de morderme la lengua para que estos no se me escaparan de la boca, se levanto un poco hacia arriba y se retiró la corbata y con ella la camisa dejando su abdomen al descubierto.

-Deja que te oiga, no te contengas Levi- dijo mientras en su mano vaciaba algo de lubricante y no se en que momento el muy maldito tenía dos dedos dentro de mi -Aaahg!- gemí al sentir sus dedos jugar dentro de mi, sus dedos grandes, algo toscos sabían cómo hacer que me estremeciera -Er-Erwin...- dije en un suspiro y gran gemido al sentir como sus dedos se adentraron mas dentro de mi llegando a ese punto en el que inevitablemente me corrí salpicando mi semilla a mi y a el... Sonrojado y sudado le mire y me sonrió

-Ya te corriste tan rápido, jee... Bueno yo aun no- saco su erecto miembro el cual no estaba nada pequeño y lo coloco sobre mi entrada. Eso estaba enorme, mierda el rodeaba mi entrada con su glande y siguió así como por un minuto cuando sentí como metió toda su hombría dentro de mi en una sola estocada... Gemí como no tienen idea -MIERDA! Erwin- dije en un quejido... Mis ojos se llenaron de placer y unas lagrimas rodearon mis mejillas... El rubio solo siguió embistiéndome tan fuerte que sentí que me desgarraba por dentro, era tan jodidamente doloroso pero tan placentero que me contagio el ritmo y a cada embestía gemía su nombre hasta tenerme exhausto... Cuando no pudo mas el se corrió dentro de mi, al haber acabado esto, se acercó a mi y termino por darme un beso, sentí como el inmediatamente callo inconsciente a la cama.

Por un momento me asuste y me acerque a mirarle mas de cerca y note que estaba dormido, callo boca abajo a la cama con la espalda descubierta; pues era obvio el trabajo le mataba y era de esperarse que terminara cansado... Jale le sabana para cubrirlo cuando me percate de algo.

Unas extrañas marcas moradas en su músculo elevador izquierdo, seguido de mas abajo unos rasguños muy profundos como si apenas se los hubieran echo.

Sin sentirlo unas putas lagrimas salieron de mis mejillas al contemplar eso y apreté con mis manos mordiendo mi labio inferior, mierda sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba ante eso, mierda, mierda replicaba en mi cabeza.

-Esto es una estupidez- dije en voz baja, me levante y note la tarjeta de los Jeager's... Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, me bañe intensamente al solo imaginarme a Erwin tener sexo con alguna hija de puta o un bastardo... Erwin a diferencia de mi es bisexual, yo? Yo soy homosexual. Tenía ganas de levantarme para ir y golpear al rubio y reclamarle su infidelidad!... Pero inmediatamente recordé que mi puta vida le pertenecía y por gratitud no estaba en posición de reprocharle algo, así que ahogue mi furia en el baño, después de media hora salí, volví a coger la tarjeta de ese puto mocoso y sin dudarlo llame.

La línea sonaba...

[ Hola!?] respondieron en la otra línea

[ Hola mocoso] dije un tanto serio

[ Levi-san?... Buenas noches, ¿Estas bien?]

[ ... Si, estoy bien]

[ A decir verdad lo estaba esperando... Heichou]

Mierda!... Ahí estaba mi jodido corazón latiendo como puto.[ ah!... Mocoso, ¿Te parecería bien si nos volvemos a ver mañana?] a traveiz de la línea, estaba feliz de que el castaño no me pudiera ver, un sonrojo leve se apoderó de mi... Mierda... No me arrepentiré de esto me dije mentalmente

Bueno hasta aquí la historia gente linda uvu gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz, esta semana es especial :33 por lo que actualizare diario hasta el domingo ;) ok Matta nee


	4. Oscuro pasado

Parejas: Eruri / Ereri

los personajes mencionados no son míos, son obra de Ishiyama :3

esta obRa no es mas que con fines de entretenimiento, contenido yaoi, lemon y si estoy feliz.. MPREG :3

S. T H E.

4:50 pm ...

En el mismo cafe que el de ayer!.. Estaba ahí esperándole, quedamos de vernos 4:30 y el muy bastardo tiene los huevos para llegar 10 min tarde, esperare otros 10 min si no llega me iré; así es, soy una persona muy puntual y de igual forma me gusta que sean puntuales conmigo, soy alguien demasiado exigente.

Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido anoche, me puse analizar con quien me estarías engañando ese estupido de Erwin, la verdad es que me duele y mas que nada me da asco pensar que antes de ir a tocarme a mi se iría con alguien mas a tocarlo de la misma manera, era una mezcla de celos y repulsión dentro de mi

Estaba tan perdidamente perdido en esa jodida situación cuando reaccione tenía al castaño frente a mi mirándome con una sonrisa y un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas, se acercó a mi ê impulsivamente me beso en los labios... Mierda, sus labios tan suaves me cautivaron por unos 3 segundos cuando reacciones lo aparte de mi y le di un golpe en su cabeza

-Estupida mierda ¿Qué coños haces?- dije algo molesto, sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño

-Auch! Jeje Heichou es usted muy rudo como siempre- se sentó frente a mi

-No hagas esas estupideces aquí... Podrían vernos-

-¿Vernos?... ¿Quién nos...?... Claro tu esposo- replicó el moco

-si- le dije en tono muy cortante, por alguna razón me incomodaba que lo dijera

-No me importa que nos vea, al contrario estaría feliz de ello, si nos viera el sabría que ya no le perteneces solo el- me dijo como si por dentro se muriera de celos

-no digas esas estupideces- ... Le dije mostrándome serio

-¿Por qué?-

\- A el le debo mi vida, es correcto decir que mi vida le pertenece- el castaño solo me miro confundido pero eso no quitaba la ira de sus ojos, en ese momento la mesera hizo su aparición

-¿Que desean ordenar?-

-Yo quiero un café- le dije...

-Yo quiero un capuchino- dijo el castaño

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si- replique,

-enseguida traigo su orden- y se fue en el acto la mesera... Volviendo a la situación el castaño pregunto

-¿Por qué su vida le pertenece?... Quiero saber dígame por favor-

-Haa~ eres un pesado- suspire como mostrándome cansado por su continuo interrogatorio

-Necesito saber que ocurrió con Levi-san mientras aún no lo hubiera encontrado-

-esta bien te diré, presta atención mocoso- le dije casi regañándolo, le contaría mi pasado con lo tanto que odio hablar de ello

-Si- me dijo mostrando sumo interés

-Soy huérfano, mis padres murieron en un accidente... Bueno al menos eso me contaron yo era muy bebé cuando eso ocurrió así que entonces murieron los dos; vague por las calles tratando de sobrevivir hasta que un día cometí la estupidez de meterme con gente peligrosa, me hice de una gran deuda con ellos y no sabia como pagar... Los bastardos me dijeron que pagará con mi cuerpo y por toda la cantidad tendría que estar con ellos por lo menos 10 años trabajando para cubrir la cuota...-

-eh? 10 años?- dijo interrumpiendo

-Cállate idiota estoy hablando- ...

-P-perdón-

-Entonces como decía... Tenía 13 años de edad ellos me dijeron que vendiendo mi cuerpo alcanzaría a cubrir esa cuota y así fue "vendí" mi cuerpo para pagarles, muchos bastardos pedofilos venían todos los días si excepción trabaje... Y así me sostuve por 2 años, mi vida la sentía perdida el solo mirarme al espejo me daba asco de tantos idiotas que venían, en una ocasión un bastardo mi rompió el brazo por que le encantaba el sexo masoquista y por alguna razón mi físico les atraía demasiado, mi vida en el bajo mundo... Así fue... Hasta que un día me rebele contra esos idiotas y me castigaron por ello y me violaron entre 5 hombres... Yo siendo un joven de 15 años, justo en ese momento de la violación apareció Erwin, me los quito de encima y me cubrió, aun recuerdo sus ojos tristes mirándome con lastima... Erwin es de una familia de grandes empresarios quienes tenían acuerdos con la mafia y por lo que sabia a los bastardos para los que trabajan debían mucho dinero a la familia de Erwin y habían ido a "cobrar" su deuda, entonces les mataron a todos menos a mi.-

-¿Por qué a ti no?- me pregunto curioso

-Erwin abogó por mi pidiendo que me dejaran con vida diciendo que se había enamorado de mi a primera vista... Aun que fue una mentira por alguna razón lo dijo para salvarme la vida, entonces fingí ser su pareja solo así me dejarían con vida, entonces recibí techo, comida, me sustentaban incluso pagaron clases particulares para mi ... Desde ese entonces me llamo Levi Smith ... Con el paso del tiempo Erwin me pidió matrimonio... Y por amor me case y como no hacerlo... Si fue él quien me salvo y a quien le debo la vida- dije mientras miraba tras la ventana

-¿Por amor?... ¿Usted le ama o es simple agradecimiento?- me pregunto mientras me miraba muy fijo, mi corazón hizo un gran estruendo al oír eso... Y me detuve a pensar si estaba con Erwin por amor o agradecimiento... Lo mismo cuestione si Erwin estaba conmigo por amor... O por lastima!... Mierda esto se volvió un caos al pensar eso, puesto que nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso hasta ahora

-respóndame- gruño el castaño

-Por amor- le dije mirándole serio a y por dentro cuestionándome si realmente era por eso

-Si es así entonces... Ayer que lo vi por primera ves ¿Por qué se miro sorprendido al verme y cuando le hable pregunto quien era... Después de unos momentos no recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre... Y usted me llamo por mi nombre?... ¿Cómo lo supo?- me dijo mirándome serio casi enojado...

Mierda no había pensado en eso... Solo reaccione impulsivamente... te eh estado buscando pensé durante todo el tiempo que sufrí gritaba tu nombre me seguí diciendo mentalmente durante todo ese tiempo soñaba con que irías a rescatarme baje la mirada a cada que esos pensamientos me llegaban por que aun recuerdo lo que vivimos muchos siglos atrás ... Recuerdos?... Si, recuerdos, cada noche soñaba al castaño mirarme, besarme, haciéndome suyo, mi vida a lado de el, mi vida antes de renacer...

-Levi-san?- se acercó a mi rostro

-Porque durante toda mi miserable vida me la pase buscándote como un puto loco- le dije al momento que sentí como una jodidas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, mierda no soy de los que suelen llorar por cualquier tontería, solo que esta vez mis lagrimas me traicionaron

-Yo igual me la pase buscándote, incluso hubo noches en las que llore... Por alguna razón creo que sentía tus llamados y mi impotencia de no saber en donde estabas- me dijo el castaño mientras su voz se partía entre lágrimas

-lo siento- dije y me seque mis lagrimas, en eso sentí como una mano me jalaba de mi nuca y un profundo beso me callaba de mis ganas de gritarle que no jodiera, pues ya había echo una vida... Pensando en ello trate de separarlo pero sentí sus labios besarme con pasión y al momento de sentir sus lagrimas envolver nuestro beso, cedí... A quien putas quería engañar, todo este tiempo siempre quise estar con el, tocarlo y besarlo sentir su maldito calor... Y esta vez no lo ocultaría; lo amo, lo amo demasiado y correspondí su beso tan tierno que después se convirtió en deseo de el uno por el otro...

-emm... Esto- la voz de una joven interrumpió nuestro beso

Inmediatamente me separe del castaño y sonrojado con el ceño fruncido mire a la joven mesera... -ah?-

-S-su orden, señor- respondió asustada...

-esta bien- dijo el castaño, se paro me tomo de la mano y pago la cuenta... -nos retiramos, gracias- salimos de la cafetería

-Mocoso idiota ¿A donde me llevas?- le reprimí mientras el tiraba de mi brazo...

-Irémos a un lugar mas privado, espero no te moleste- volteo a sonreírme con un brillo en sus ojos

-Idiota- refunfuñe con el ceño fruncido

Bueno chicos! Hasta aquí el Fic!.. Más adelante pienso poner lemon Ereri u/u no se desesperen por favor!... Y sigan conmigo... Disculpen mis faltas ortográficas... Y gracias a sus comentarios, me pone muy feliz, seguiré esforzandome!.. Los quiero :33 


	5. Haciendo el amor

Parejas: Eruri / Ereri

los personajes mencionados en la obre no me pertenecen sino a Ishiyama, esto no es mas que con fines de entretenimiento, de contenido BL y sexo explícito no recomendado para menores de 18 años :3

S. T H E. E

Me encontraba en el departamento que rentaba el castaño, ahí sentado en el mini sofá que tenía ahí! puesto que vivía solo, habían en si pocas cosas que es lo necesario para una persona.

-Levi-san... ¿Gusta un poco de vino tinto?- se acercó a mi con dos copas y una botella de vino, se sentó a mi lado y me sirvió un poco en la copa y en seguida m la dio, se sirvió el y el propuso un brindis -Por a verte encontrado- dijo al mentó que chocó su copa con la mía... Seguido del acto bebimos, el vino estaba exquisito, el me miraba intensamente y mis ojos no podían evitar el no verle es como un choque te miradas.

-pongamos algo de ambiente- me dijo el moreno mientras se paraba y encendía el reproductor de música, no pensé que el fuera tan cursi cuando de casos románticos se trataba, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió muy feliz.

-¿Por qué me sonríes así?...- le dije mitras bebía de mi copa

-Es imposible no ser feliz, soy tan feliz a verte encontrado- sonreía tan feliz con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la ocasión

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas de nuestra vida pasada?-

-Veamos... Pues en realidad recuerdo todo; desde como solía ser de niño en esos tiempos, también de como veía a mis seres amados morir... De cuando te conocí... Cuando me enamore de ti... Y de cuando éramos amantes- miro fijo a mis ojos tratando de besar mi alma con esos redondos ojos verde esmeralda tan llenos de amor.

No pude contenerme mierda, no pude, le mire a punto de romper en lagrimas el querer abrazarlo y sentir su calor justo en ese momento sonó una canción Creep-Radiohead ... Si como decía esa canción soy un cretino, debí a verte esperado y seguir buscándote ahora me lamentaba por a verme casado... Mierdaaaa! No podía contenerme de tal manera y nuestras miradas seguían fijándose.

-También recuerdo, cuando en aquella ocasión había muerto en sus manos Levi-san, logre ver sus ojos sufrir por mi culpa- un tono de tristeza se tornó en sus ojos... -Esta vez no quiero volver a dejarlo- susurro... Esto era el colmo no pude contenerme mas y lo tome de su nuca besándolo apasionadamente

Yo era muchas cosas y la peor basura que hubiera pero realmente amaba al mocoso, lo ame en mi vida pasada, lo amo actualmente y lo amare por siempre me dije mentalmente mientras le besaba y el correspondía mi beso; cuando me soltó me miro.

-¿Levi-san?... ¿Qué ocurrió? Estaba hablando...-

-Calla mocoso idiota- baje la mirada -No comprendes que te amo realmente... ¿No notas que te amo tanto?- solo sentí sus manos tocarme mis mejillas y alzar mi mirada le mire y ahí estaba su puta sonrisa de nuevo y unas lagrimas correr por su mejilla que caían en gotas sobre mi rostro

-Levi-san, tanto tiempo lo busque, lo amo mas que a nada, mas que a mi vida- se aferró a mi cuerpo abrazándome y su rostro lo reposo sobre mis hombros... Sentí sus húmedas lagrimas y le abrace.

Comprendí que no era solo yo el que se contenía sino también el. Dios, aun que esto me cueste la vida pero ralamente le quiero y quisiera compartir el resto de mi vida con el.

-Levi-san... Te amo- seguido de eso me cargo y me dirijo hasta su cama, donde me recostó sobre la cama con sumo cuidado y la verdad es que no opondría resistencia, yo igual quería esto.

Se recostó sobre mi y me beso tan apasionadamente sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo sobre la ropa que tenía puesta, -Levi... ¿Quieres que siga?- me susurro al oído. -Solo hazlo mocoso de mierda... No m hagas esperar- le mire sonrojado con un rostro lascivo... Me continuo besando y sus manos se encargaban de retirarme la playera lentamente, alce mis brazos para que me la sacara completamente. -Eres tan hermoso- me dijo mientras me miraba completamente el abdomen desnudo solo me sonroje y fruncí el ceño.

Empezó besándome el cuello dejando unas leves marcas a su paso dejando un camino tras de sí mientras se dirija a mis pezones, llegando a ese punto los besaba co lujuria y sus manos se colocaron sobre mi cintura rodeándome... Me sentía tan bien estando con el, volteo a verme sonrojado -Levi-san, no puedo mas- me desabrocho el pantalón y al mismo tiempo me retiraba los zapatos, se bajo y me retiro el pantalón por completo y con ello mi bóxer desapareció en el acto. Me levante y le desabotone la camisa que tenía el castaño y se la retire; bese su abdomen mojándolo con mi lengua haciendo un recorrido hasta su vientre el me tomo de mi mentón y se agacho para besarme y recostarme de nuevo.

Se bajo hasta a mi entrepierna con sus manos acaricio todo lo que tenía a su alcance mientras el besaba mis pezones, unos leves gimoteos salían de mi boca tratando de contenerme, el maldito lo hacia tan bien como si supiera o conociera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo a la perfección mis manos las coloque sobre su cabeza y entrelazando sus cabellos en mis dedos.

-Levi-san- el chico pronunciaba mi nombre a cada que podía y la verdad es que eso me excitaba aun mas, esto no era sexo, lo que estoy haciendo con el no es solo sexo; estoy haciendo el amor, con el, con la persona que tanto espere. Mire como Eren se desabrocho el pantalón y saco su miembro erecto, mierda me congele al ver eso... Mierda era enorme... El me miro y me sonrió tratando de preguntarme una vez mas si estaba seguro sobre aquello yo solo le mire sonrojado respondiéndole que lo esperaba... El lubrico dos de sus dedos con su saliva y las colocó en mi entrada, suavemente empezó a entrar jugando y dilatando mi ano me excitaba tanto que no me contuve a gemir un poco mas.

-Aah!..mmm aaah- gemía mientras el jugaba con sus dentro de mi... Después lo retiro y pude sentir como su hombría la iba colocando en mi entrada, y en ese momento el se acerco a mi y me beso, mientras me besaba el empezaba a penetrarme... El muy bastardo se preocupo por el que me doliera y empezó a entrar despacio y cuando toco mi fondo me miro sonriente

-Esta todo dentro- me dijo y me abrazo pude sentir su corazón latir con fuerza yo lo tome de sus mejillas y le mire fijamente -Eren no te contengas, dame todo de ti- le dije y seguido de eso profundiza un beso; sentí como daba la primera embestida no pude evitar el gemir...

-Levi-san hace unos lindos sonidos- soltó una risita

-Cállate bastardo... Es tu culpa- le fruncí el ceño

Me tomo de las caderas, pude notar como cambiaba el ritmo volviéndose mas intenso -aah!.. Eren... Aggh... E-Eren...- no podía evitar el gemir de esa manera, pues era todo esto lo que yo esperaba... Lo que tanto espere... -Levi-san, Levi-san!.. Le amo- susurraba el castaño a cada embestida... Me tomaba tan delicadamente de mis caderas y me embestía tan fuerte por dentro que era estar en el puto cielo, joder el maldito crío lo hacia tan bien, el besaba mi cuello detrás de mi oreja, -Eren, mi amor... Te amo maldito mocoso- le dije mientras unas lagrimas caían de mi mejilla... Tanto placer acumulado estaba llegando a su apogeo, Eren me miraba con tanta dulzura y amor, sensaciones que nunca había sentido con nadie ... Si con nadie... Solo Eren lograba que me estremeciera de esa manera... Cuando el dio su última embestida de corrió dentro de mi. Me arquee de la espalda corriendo me sobre su abdomen empapándonos a los dos.

-Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo- me dijo el castaño mientras terminaba aquel acto hermoso con un beso apasionado.

Se recostó a mi lado y yo me recosté en su pecho mientras el me acariciaba mi cabello con su mano y besaba mi frente... Nosotros dos sudados, mezclando ambos aromas convirtiéndolos en amor y una esencia perfecta.

-Eres un jodido mocoso de mierda, inmaduro, idiota... Baboso.. Amoroso, tierno, lindo... Eres tan putamente perfecto- ...realmente lo amaba

-Levi, te amo, te amo tanto que si fuera posible ahora mismo moriría de amor-

-tch!... Sabes... Hasta ahora siempre había tenido sexo... Y hoy por primera vez, hice el amor- le mire a los ojos con suma vergüenza y con mi rostro rojo hasta la punta de mis orejas.

-Te amo Levi, solo tengo ojos para ti- me beso tan tiernamente, diciéndonos estupideces que solo los enamorados se decían así pasamos toda la tarde hasta que no sentí el momento en el que me quede dormido.

Buenos chicas hasta aquí el Fic!.. OwO puse mucho sentimiento en esta parte uwu no quiero discriminar o algo así pero soy mas fan del Ereri ... Me quise esforzar un poco mas esta parte para ustedes y espero les Guste!.. uwu seguiré dando lo mejor que pueda... Les quiero y gracias por sus comentarios! QuQ me hacen feliz... Nyaa nos vemos


	6. Cuando el gato sale el ratón hace fiesta

Parejas: Eruri / Ereri

contenido Lemon los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen a mi si no a Ishiyama :ccc maldeto!... :33 esto no es mas que con fines de entretenimiento

S. T H E. E

Eran las 2:00 de la mañana, apenas a esa hora me reportaba en el departamento desde en la mañana que me fui, introduje las llaves en la cerradura, abrí la puerta y entre; como me lo esperaba las luces apagadas, todo estaba en total oscuridad como si nadie hubiera estado en ella. Prendí los focos y deje las llaves donde correspondía y note que una carta estaba sobre la mesa.

**_Para Levi _**

Tome la carta, estaba algo extrañado por la nota, la abrí para leer el contenido

**Querido Levi, por asuntos de trabajo tuve que salir a arreglar unos negocios a Europa, lamento tener que dejarte por un tiempo, regreso al cabo de 3 días... Así procura no extrañarme mucho **

**Tu amado esposo Erwin **

¡Así que esa mierda se fue! Me dije mentalmente así que por un lado estaba feliz, mierda no dejaría pasar estos tres días en vano así que tome el teléfono y le marque al mocoso

... Tono de espera ...

_-¿Levi-san?- respondieron en la otra línea _

_-hola mocoso, ¿Qué estás haciendo en estos momentos?-_

_-Nada... ¿Por qué Levi-san... Le ocurre algo?- _

_-No, mi esposo salió de viaje, quiero saber si tienes espacio para uno más en tu departamento por tres días- _

_-Eh?, ¿lo dice en serio Levi-san?- _

_-Tch!... Si, deja de ser tan preguntón, molestas- _

_-Jeje lo siento, claro, encantado de que vengas a mi casa- _

_-Ok!... Estaré ahí en un momento arreglare mis cosas- _

_-Esta bien Levi-san, aquí le espero- seguido de eso le colgué _

Me apresure a preparar todo mi equipaje, estaré 3 días fuera de casa así que quería tener todo listo y estar con mi adorado mocoso de mierda, ya teniendo todo mi equipaje listo cerré bien el departamento, tome un taxi en la dirección al departamento del mocoso.

(\\*^*/) ~ ~ ~

Toque la puerta del cuarto de Eren, una mujer pelinegra, piel blanca, ojos negros y grandes, de una estatura de 1.78 cm... Joder la perra es mal alta que yo así que al verla tuve que alzar la mirada para verle, mierda... Y para mi mala suerte era una mujer bonita ella solo se limitó a mirarme con odio y yo no me quede atrás, le mire con odio profundo.

-¿quién eres?- me pregunto en un tono muy serio y frívolo

-No es algo que te importe, busco a Eren- le respondí de igual manera

-¿Eres su novio o algo así?- me dijo mientras miraba mis maletas...

-¿Que pasa Mikasa?... ¿Quién es?- una voz irrumpió la conversación y otro gigantesco se asomó por el marco de la puerta... -Oh! Levi-san... Lo estaba esperando-

-Eren, ¿Quién es el?- le pregunto la pelinegra a Eren mientras le miraba con intriga

-ah?... El es Levi... Smith- vi como su rostro se lleno de ira al momento de pronunciar mi apellido... -El es mi novio- su mirada se volvió a iluminar cuando dijo esa ultima frase, la pelinegra se limitó a mirarme aun mas con profundo odio, obviamente eso no me intimidaba en lo absoluto.

-vamos pasa ya Levi-san- me dijo mientras me tomo de la muñeca y me jalaba a dentro de su departamento, dentro de este estaba una rubia sentada en el mini sofá, Eren me coloco frente a ella y nos presento -ella es Annie Leonhardt... Es, la pareja de Mikasa- Annie me tomo de la mano derecha y me saludo, vi como sus orbes azules me miraban con extrema seriedad... Parecía buena persona me dije a mi mismo -El es Levi-san mi actual novio- dijo el castaño mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

-Oí mocoso idiota- le dije mientras lo voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Esta bien Levi-san después de todo somos pareja- me mostró su más amplia sonrisa con unas leves chapas en su mejillas, ese jodido mocoso es tan perfecto, no dejaba admirar el cuanto había crecido, mas que la ultima ves que lo había visto cuando aún era un mocoso infantil si me refiero a nuestra vida pasada.

-Bien Eren, Annie y yo tenemos que irnos saldremos a un lado-

-Salir? Pero si son las 4;00 am, ¿A dónde irán?, es muy de noche-

-Tenemos un vuelo que tomar, saldremos a Inglaterra a ver a la abuela de Annie-

-ah? Ya veo, bueno ten buen viaje- se despidió de la pelinegra y la rubia, yo solo me limité a despedirles con la mano desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

(\\*^*/) ~ ~ ~ ~

Ya se habían marchado las dos mujeres...

-No me dijiste quien era la pelinegra- le dije mientras estábamos acostados en la cama

-Es mi hermana, pero es muy sobre protectora- me dijo mientras su brazo lo colocaba atrás de mi nuca y nos recostábamos en su enorme cama, le mire y el me miro tan feliz -son las 4:30 am... ¿Que quieres hacer Levi-san?- me dijo en uno risueño mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Dormir- le dije en eco cerrando mis ojos

-Pero ya casi amanece, que tal si jugamos un rato- decía mientras posaba sus labios en mi vuelo besándolo tan tiernamente.

-Eres un mocoso caliente- le replique

-Es su culpa por ser alguien tan sexi- sus ojos verdes llenos de lujuria me miraron invitándome a jugar con el cuerpo del castaño.

-esta bien- me gire y me coloque sobre el castaño sentándome en su abdomen bien formado, me acerque a su rostro y le susurre -Juguemos un buen rato... Quiero que me folles hasta amanecer- le di una sonrisa lasciva mientras mis dedos los deslizaba por los lectora,es del moreno, mierda ahora que lo miraba con más atención el muy bastardo tenía un cuerpo muy bien marcado y bronceado, era tan plenamente sexi que me excitaba el solo verlo.

-Usted se pone muy exigente Levi-san pero...- me retiro la camisa que cubría mi torso -pero no me contendré y no me culpe de eso jeje- le mire con el ceño fruncido, mirándome a mi también yo no estaba nada mal, yo también tenía lo mío y si algo reconocía en mi es que mi cuerpo es muy erotico y excitaba a hombres como mujeres.

-Tch- refunfuñe y me hacer que a sus labios para besarlos con mucha lujuria y pasión desenfrenada, entrelazaba mi lengua a la suya juntando nuestros fluidos. Deje d besarlo mientras me baje a su cuello y lo lamia empapándolo con mi saliva y mis manos las paseaba en su abdomen disfrutando de ello, sentí como unas enormes manos se posaban en mi glúteos masajeandolos y apretándolos. El castaño me giro quedando sobre mi aprisionándome con su enorme cuerpo yo lo rodee con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mis manos las coloque detrás de su espalda acariciando cada músculo, el ojiverde me miraba y mordía su labio inferior dándome a entender que quería hacerme suyo lo antes posible.

Me desnudo quitándome el pantalón y los bóxers al mismo tiempo y sus manos se dieron el lujo de recorrer mis piernas tocando y apreciando cada centímetro de mi piel mi miembro ya estaba bastante erecto debido a las caricias que me propinaba el castaño, Eren se bajo y empezó a lamer mi polla y jugaba con esta mientras absorbía el liquido preseminal -Aggh... Mmmn aagh E-Erenn- gemía mientras el me hacia el oral... Terminando eso lubrico dos de sus dedos con su saliva y los metió en mi entrada haciendo que se me dilatara el ano abriendo paso para que el entrara

después -Eren... Aagh, Eren así..- gimoteaba y no tenía planeado contenerme mientras el me embestía con sus dedos que al inicio parecían ser dos dedos se abrieron para un tercer dedo.. -Levi.. Aah! Levi- al parecer mis gemidos prendían a Eren... -Levi, no aguanto mas la voy a colocar adentro- saco su grande y ya muy excitada hombría y la coloco en mi ano y poco a poco empezó a entrar en mi.

-aaah!, Eren, aagh amm agh! Mi amor, dame mas- sentí como seguía penetrando me, el dolor y la excitación me invadían a cada momento un extasis de emociones, mis ojos se nublaban de tanta evitación -Levi, ya estoy totalmente adentro- lo tome de la nuca y lo bese susurrándole -Eren, dame con todo mi amor- Eren me tomo de las caderas algo fuerte y me empezó a embestir tan duro y placentero. Estocadas que eran más intensas a cada momento -Le-Levi-san... Haaa, aaah- jadeaba el castaño mientras yo me sujetaba fuerte de las sabanas.

Lo tome de su hombro y me gire quedando encima de el, -Levi... ¿Que haces?- me dijo el moreno entre jadeos... Lo abrace y coloque mi entrada en glande del contrario y en una sola estocada me profundice el pene de Eren en mi entrada.. -Agggh!.. Aaah!..- gemía a mas no poder dando pequeñas estocadas sentía a Eren como gemía de placer, por mi parte sentía estar en el paraíso, poder estar con mi amado de esta manera... Me excitaba tanto -Ya, Ya no aguanto mas aagh... Eren- dije cerrando los ojos mientras lagrimas corrían de mis ojos- ... Lo abrace y me impulse y no resistiendo mas me corrí empapando el abdomen del castaño seguido de mi el también se cortito dentro de mi... Exhausto caímos en la cama yo sobre el... Jadeamos del cansancio, me quede recostado sobre su pecho y pude sentir su agitada respiración y como me rodeaba con sus manos mi cintura.

-¿Que hora serán?- dijo el castaño mirando el reloj.. -7:26 am...- dijo dejando su reloj a un lado... Espera!.. 7:26?.. Le mire sorprendido -hemos estado follando por 3 horas seguidas- le dije algo sorprendido.

-Wow!... Realmente, se paso rápido el tiempo jeje-

-Tch! Cállate mocoso, tengo hambre- le dije parándome y dirigiéndome al baño

-jeje toma una ducha me limpiare y preparare el desayuno mi amor- se levanto el castaño y se aseo para después irse a la cocina... -yo me metí a bañar para disfrutar de un buen baño-

(\\*^*/) ~ ~ ~

-Me estuviste esperando por mucho tiempo?-

-No, recién llego Erwin-san-

-Bien entremos al hotel...-

-¿No es esto muy caro Erwin?... No me gusta hacerte gastar en mi-

-No digas tonterías, esto no es nada siempre y cuando sea para estar contigo- tomo el rubio mayor al cuerpo mas bajito

-Erwin... ¿Cómo le hiciste para desacerté de Levi-san?-

-Le dije que estaría de negocios, así que tenemos tres días para disfrutar esto cariño-

-No me agrada muy bien esto Erwin quiero estar contigo bien, casarme y hacer una familia- miro el mas bajito al mayor tomándolo de la mejilla y al momento este se sonrojaba

-Tranquilo todo a su tiempo mi amado- seguido de eso se profundizaron un beso.

Bueno gente linda lo siento uwu hasta aquí pude llegar la inspiración se me corto OwO jojojo estaré actualizando mas seguido por favor seguidme hasta el final... Un adelanto de lo que pasara en el siguiente cap...

Erwincito descubrirá que Levicito le pone el cuerno con Eren.. Y ya habrá un encuentro :33 Erwin vs Eren jeje así es... Saldrá a la luz el mayor secreto de Erwin... Y saldrá quien es el amante de Erwin nyaa!, onegai esto continua :33


	7. Esto es guerra

parejas: Eruri / Ereri...

si si seguís con mi historia podéis notar que mis advertencias son claras :33 y que si sigues leyendo es bajo tu responsabilidad.. xD

S. T H E. E

8:00 am

-Buenos días Levi-san- unos cálidos labios se posaron en mi _mejilla_ derecha

-Mmm?- me limité a hablar, estaba un poco exhausto por las actividades de la noche anterior y todo por culpa del estupido mocoso caliente

-Lassen sie meine liebe will nicht, dass das frühstück? Jeje- me quede un poco atónito, no entendí... "no quieres desayunar mi amor?"

-Ah?, que mierda dijiste bastardo?- le mire confundido con el ceño fruncido

-No entiendes Alemán?... Jeje sie zu nett zu verstehen sind- seguía con sus estupida sonrisa

-Je ne comprends pas un Putain de ce que vous yous dites- "no entiendo ni un carajo lo que dices", si el bastardo me habla en alemán no veo por que no hablarle en francés, soy muy bueno en ese idioma ademaS de que me encanta

-Eh? Le-Levi-san que dijiste?... Me hablaste en francés?- me miro sorprendido y con confusión en sus ojos

-Peut-être pas comprendre?- bueno dentro de mi me reía ahora era mi turno de burlarme del bastardo

-Levi-san dime que dijiste por favor, ¿No estaras ofendiéndome?- jaja sin duda burlarse de él era muy gracioso y aun que no demostraba mi satisfacción por dentro reía sin parar al ver al ingenuo castaño

-Esta bien Levi-san, ya no le hablare en alemán- me dijo con resignación, bueno ya me había hablado así que estaba mas que despierto... Me levante y lo tome de su cuello y le di un ligero beso en sus labios

-¿Que deseas desayunar Levi-san?- me pregunto el mientras se levantaba de la cama

-No lo se, no soy muy caprichoso con la comida- le dije mientras me colocaba de pie y me dirigía a mi maleta que se encontraba en el fondo a la derecha a un lado de un vagón, el castaño abría su closet y buscaba ropa

-¿Si gustas vamos a un Restaurant a desayunar?- dijo mientras se hacia un cambio de ropa, saque de mi maleta mi toalla y una muda de ropa dirigiéndome al baño que estaba dentro del cuarto de Eren-Bueno, supongo que esta bien- dije dentro del baño empezando a desnudarme y metiéndome a la ducha

-Ok! Bueno- sentí como el castaño ingreso al baño y logre escuchar como se lavaba los dientes seguido de eso el se salió de la habitación y seguia arreglándose, yo me termine de bañar y precedí a cambiarme. Salí del baño y me vestí colocandome unos jeans negros, una camisa manga larga azul marino, unos tenis converse negros que hacían juego con mi atuendo, me gusta vestirme de colores oscuros por que resaltan mi piel blanquecina, me peine, tampoco solía ser exagerado en mi apariencia me coloque una colonia que me encantaba es de Dolce&amp;Gabanna ... Listo salí a la sala y ahí estaba sentado el castaño revisando su celular..

-¿Ya estas listo...?- me giro a ver y un sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas...

-tch! deja de verme con esos ojos, es asqueroso- le dije frunciendo un ceño

-pero es que Levi-san es hermoso sea como se vista-

-Cállate!.. Solo me vestí normal y casual no hagas un alboroto por eso- aun que el impactado era yo, el maldito mocoso sea como le mires es muy atractivo mas con esos pantalones cafeces que hacen resaltar su cabello castaño y esa camisa negra que hacia aun mas resaltar sus ojos verdes esmeralda... Y sus tenis grises, se veía bastate bien el maldito... SE acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura y poso sus labios sobre los míos dándonos un profundo beso, yo solo lo tome de sus brazos los cuales estaban perfectamente marcados y se resaltaban mas por la camisa que traía puesta, mierda y su colonia que olía a menta joder como me encantaba este estupido mocoso.

-Bien nos vamos?- le dije cortando el beso, él solo asintió tomo las llaves cerro el departamento y nos fuimos en el acto.

(\\*^*/) ~ ~ ~ ~

Ibamos por el centro comercial mirando los locales tratando de escoger un buen lugar para desayunar, muchas miradas teníamos encima, no es que fuéramos tomados de la mano si no todo lo contrario en lugar de pareja parecíamos amigos, nos detuvimos a mirar un local de cosas artesanales cuando justo en ese momento un par de siluetas femeninas se acercaron a nosotros una castaña y una pelirroja

Una de ellas se miraba sonrojada y nerviosa mientras clavaba su mirada en el castaño y la acompáñate de esa mujer me miraba coqueteándome, mi mirada fría sola se activo de solo pensar en esa bruja ponerle las manos encima a mi mocoso, si MI mocoso, el bastado del Eren solo les sonrío lo cual hizo que una de ellas casi se desmayara y es obvio Eren es de un hermoso parecer pero aun así no se lo cedería a nadie.

-Hola!... Somos Sherley y Charlotte- dijo la peliroja

-ah? Mucho gusto... Yo soy Eren... Y el Levi- dijo el castaño mientras me miraba confundido y asustado por la miarda que le lanze por a ver dado nuestros nombres... Es un mocoso estupido que solo le gusta coquetear.

-Amm esto, q-queríamos ver si... G-gustarían ver una película con nosotras- dijo la castaña mostrándose sonrojada mientras miraba a Eren con emoción

-es que, bueno... ¿Le-Levi-san?- volteo a verme yo solo me cruce de brazos con el ceño bastante fruncido sin responderle al castaño solo desvíe la mirada

-Vamos no sean aburridos, es bueno conocer personas- dijo la pelírojo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, no lo evite una sonrisa ligera se noto en la fisura de mis labios al notar al mocoso celoso moría de risa por dentro

-S-si vamos... Eren-kun!..- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba mano de Eren y este solo volteo a mirarle sonrojado e impresionado

-Tch, eres una bastarda con muchos cojones- le dije mientras mi rostro se tornaba frío y serio que podía matarla con la mirada

-E-Eh?- me miro con asombro la castaña

-quita tu repulsiva mano de la mano de MI novio- mi ira se mostró a flote y le retire agresivamente su mano de la de Eren.

-Levi-san?-

-Novio?- me miro con asombro la castaña y la pelirroja se mostraba decepcionada en su rostro...

-Si mi novio y si ya terminaste vete y pudrete- tome a Eren de la mano y lo jale impulsivamente dandole un beso en sus labios, el gigante solo correspondió satisfecho, tch! Maldito, había actuado sin pensar. Las bastardas se alejaron impresionadas

-deja de coquetearle a cada puta que se te ofrece- le dije serio y algo molesto

-Lo siento Levi-san-

-Olvidemos eso, no arruinemos nuestra cita en esas estupidas- el me cogio de la mano mostrando una sonrisa complacida y caminamos por el centro comercial tomados de la mano y aun que muchas miradas teníamos ensima no nos importo y seguimos por el lugar en busca de un buen local para comer.

(\\*^*/) ~ ~ ~

-se han pasado rápido estos tres días Erwin-san- una figura bajita de rubio parecer se posaba sobre los barandajes de un balcón mientras su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por una sabana blanca y sus ojos azules brillosos apreciaban la vista nocturna de la ciudad de Madrid en su plenitud

-Si, se ha pasado demasiado rápido- se acercó el más alto con su torso desnudo y solo vistiendo un pantalón de color café claro

-Me gustaría estar aquí junto a usted para siempre... Aun que eso es una falsa ilusión ¿verdad?- un silencio incomodo se adueñó del ambiente y una mirada triste y sombría en Erwin

-Armin, solo ten mas paciencia- tomo al bajito de su cadera mientras lo a su cuerpo

-Eh estado con usted teniendo una relación de contrabando por tres años- se giró mirando a tristemente a Erwin -Ya no soporto mas- unas lagrimas salían de sus azulados ojos

-Armin, sabes que te amo a ti-

-No sabré sobre ello... No soporto la idea que cada noche que regresa no soy yo quien lo recibe en casa- sus palabras se ahogaban en lagrimas -El saber que no soy yo con quien durme a diario- su mirada de reproche se fijó serio en Erwin mientras rompía en llanto -Saber que... Se acuesta con Levi-san- cada que puede...

-Armin por favor no me gusta verte así-

-En su luna de miel llore amargamente tratando de imaginarme que era yo y no Levi-san- su mirada bajo y sus lagrimas seguían cayendo

-Armin- tomo el mas grande al bajito y lo cargo entre sus brazos dandole un apasionado beso, seguido de eso se lo llevo a la cama recostándolo con gentileza le miro con inmensa ternura -Solo a ti te hago el amor Armin-

-Erwin-san- sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de Erwin y le sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y unas lagrimas caer sobre las mismas...

(\\*^*/) ~ ~ ~ ~

-Ya estoy en casa Levi- un rubio alto entro al departamento con unas inmensas maletas

-Ah?... Bienvenido- le dije desde la habitación, el rubio se dirigió a mi y me beso la mejilla, justo en ese momento que Erwin me beso pude notar unas raras marcas en su cuello... Esta vez no senti celos, ni nada parecido, ni nada de eso

-¿Me extrañaste?- se deshacía su corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa... Yo tome unas prendas y una toalla para meterme a bañar...

-No, me la pase bien sin ser acosado todo el tiempo- dije en manera sarcástica que solo el gigante conocía, el rubio se rió de eso y me desvestía para meterme a bañar me retire la playera que tenía justo en ese momento entro Erwin a la habitación, al mirarme se quedo petrificado y la sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro

-Levi... ¿Que carajos son esas marcas?- me dijo en un tono muy serio mientras se acercaba a mi y poso dos de sus dedos sobre una de las tantas marcas que poseía en mi cuerpo

-uh?... Eso?- le devolví la mirada seria y fria

-¿Que anduviste haciendo mientras no estuve?- me dijo en un tono muy serio queriendo tomar la situación a su beneficio con tal algún proposito estupido

-Las mismas cosas que tu estuviste haciendo en tu "viaje" de negocios- el solo me miro tomándose a defensiva... Después sonrio

-Estamos en las mismas Levi... Pero aun así no pienso entregarte tan fácilmente- salio de la habitación sonriendo -por cierto Levi, mañana hay una fiesta de un empresario muy importante y emos sido invitados-

-Estabien- sabia que significaba eso.. Ser su estupida muñeca fingiendo una vida que no era.

(\\*^*/) ~ ~ ~ ~

11:00 pm

La fiesta, como siempre solían ser, muy aburridas y llena de lujos y personas importantes de empresas multimillonarias, y ahi me veían a mi usando un traje de gala tomado del brazo de mi esposo sonriendo y pareciendo un feliz matrimonio

-Se ven tan bien juntos- nos dijo una amiga de Erwin... Hanji Zoe, dueña de las empresas farmacéuticas Zoe's Corporation, una castaña rara muy energética... Y algo estupida...

-Gracias Habji- devolviéndole el cumplido le dijo Erwin

seguiamos todo muy bien pretendiendo una feliz pareja... A lo lejos pude notar como se comenzaba hacer alboroto... Mas bien viejas ricas haciendo alboroto alcanze a divisar que la razón de ello era un castaño muy apuesto y coqueto... Espera un momento... Pero que mierdas.. Es Eren, mierda, otro peso mas, ya no solo tenía que fingir una farsa frente a todos si no también lidiar con el puto mocoso ahí..

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- dijo Erwin

-debe de ser por el multi millonario Eren Jeager, dueño de empresas Jeager's- dijo la castaña tomando de su copa un poco de vino

-Jeager's?... Interesante- dijo en tono sarcástico... Yo solo me quede mirando profundamente al castaño que llamaba toda la atención de todos.. Mejor dicho de todas esas perras viejas y urgidos mientras alaga an su belleza... -Vamos a saludar- dijo Erwin mientras nos dirigíamos a el... Mirrda mierda mierda... Y todo lo que quería evitar

-Sr. Eren?- dijo el rubio acercándose

-Hola, buenas noches.. Este...- miro confundido al rubio

-Erwin Smith- ... Sonrio -Y el es Levi Smith, mi esposo- mierda, esto era una mierda

-uh?... Levi-san?- me miro el castaño sonrojado y con unos ojos brillantes... Me tomo de la mano -te ves hermoso Levi-san- ...

-tch! Cállate bastardo- mi ceño fruncido como de costumbre y desvíe la mirada sonrojado... Note como Erwin nos miraba con asombro

-¿Conoces a mi esposo Sr. Eren?- miro a Eren con una sonrisa burlona

-Así que tu eres su esposo es un gusto... Erwin-san- le siguió el castaño con la misma sonrisa

-El gusto es mío... Pero que bella coincidencia-

-Si, el mundo es pequeño, aun que eso es bueno, aprovecho para decirle una cosa- le dijo Eren

-¿Que es?- una sonrisa sarcástica y malvada se poso sobre el rubio

-Aprovecha lo que tengas de tiempo a lado de el... Por que en definitiva te lo quitare-

-eso si... Yo te lo permito- amos se reiner on determinados, mierda esto se volvió una batalla y yo no tenía ni ganas de meterme en eso es estupido, solo me quedaba ver lo que ocurría aun que muy dentro de mi quería que el castaño reclamará lo que era de el, maldito bastardo mas te vale ganar le mire y me sonroje de solo pensar en eso... La guerra había empezado.

bueno gente linda hasta aquí el cao de hoy, uwu es algo corto jojo aun que me emocione jugando con los escenarios jeje.. Nyaa~ os daré unas observaciones

1- en la alta sociedad ya es normal los matrimonios gay, así que por eso su indiferencia a la descriminacion homosexual..

2- Erwincito no es el malo principal :p ... El verdadero malvado aparecerá ya dentro de muy poco.. Espérenlo nyaa mientras gocemos de la guerra de Eren vs Erwin

en el siguiente cap... :33 Levi conocerá ya cara a cara al amante de Erwin nyaa! :33 ok eso es todo espero os guste y gracias por sus comentarios... TTwTT me hacen tan gaymente feliz


	8. Encuentros múltiples

Parejas: Ereri/Eruri también ErwinxArmin

los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen a mi si no a Ishiyama creador de Shingeki No Kyojin, esta obra no es mas que con fines de entretenimiento

ACROS S. TH E. UNIVERSO

Estaba dentro del baño tomando una ducha relajante la cual mi estupido sensual amante me sugirió que hiciese, nos hallabamos en un hotel, por cierto uno muy lujoso que el mocoso escogió, le dije que compartiéramos gastos pero el muy bastardo no quiso, los ricos son muy arrogantes, pensé.

Eren~ su nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza... "Eren, Eren, Eren..." Recordaba a cada instante los labios y los besos del arrogante mocoso, lo amaba con todo mi ser y aun que me hiciera de enojar y me sacara canas o me dejara pelón de tanto coraje no me importaba, lo amaba realmente.

Es ridículo, es como si el bastardo fuese mi príncipe y yo su jodida princesa. El castaño, mierda, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar no ha dejado de latir mi corazón de esa manera, es verdad que quiero a Erwin pero amar y querer son dos cosas muy diferentes y yo amo al mocoso, joder soy todo un poeta. Salí de la tina y me envolví con la toalla al rededor de mi cintura me mire al espejo y pasee por cada centímetro de mi piel la yema de mis dedos imaginándome cada uno de los toques del castaño, sus besos y caricias, tan solo me imaginaba los ojos verde esmeralda del castaño al momento mi corazón latiia tan fuerte que sentía que casi se salía de mi pecho.

Abri lentamente la puerta del baño y divise al castaño recargado sobre el cristal que daba vista a la ciudad nocturna, su silueta recalcada por la oscura habitación y las luces de la ciudad que se colaban tras ese cristal enorme que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Mire al castaño como se deleitaba con aquella vista tan hermosa. Al parecer aun no se daba cuenta que ya había salido del baño... Dios miraba la enorme espalda del chico, estaba tan bien y esa camisa blanca de botones que usaba hacia que se remarcara aun mas los músculos del joven, ese pantalón negro de vestir hacia que sus glúteos se vieran mas grandes... ¿Esta descalzo?. Joder parecía mujer mientras le miraba así... Me atreví a salir a si como estaba, desnudo y lo único que me cubría era la toalla que estaba envuelta al rededor de mi cintura. Di suaves pasos acercándome a ėl.

-Levi-san- dijo en un susurro el castaño mientras miraba a la ciudad

no pude mas y no tenía planeado contenerme mas, sin pensarlo mas me avalanse sobre el abrazándolo desde atrás aferrandome fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras mi rostro lo recargaba sobre la espalda del castaño. El sonrojo en mis mejillas era ocultado por la oscuridad de la habitación y las pocas luces que lograban entrar.

-Uh?... Levi-san? ¿por qué usted...?- no le miraba pero pude notar como se había sorprendido por mi repentino ataque

-Cállate mocoso estupido, no mal entiendas... Tengo frío- mi rostro seguia hundido en su camisa

-¿Es eso?- soltó una leve risita burlona, dandome algo de sarcasmo en ello, es un bastardo

-Estupido, cerdo, pervertido, cara de mierda, puto, feo, idiota, perezoso, mocoso, inútil, bastardo- unas leves lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro

-Levi... Estas llorando- se giró el castaño y me tomo de mi mejilla y me vio sonriendo de una manera tan estupida y perfecta que solo él sabía darme -No me provoques-

-Tu ya me provocaste mocoso, toma la responsabilidad- le mire frunciéndole el ceño y haciendo un sonrojo en mis mejillas el me tomo del mentón y profundizó un beso provocando que cedieran tan fácil ante el y lo envolví con mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y por su parte me tomo de la cintura, seguido de eso me cargo en sus brazos al estilo "princesa"

-Oí mocoso, bájame- le mire serio

-en seguida capitán- me recostó en la cama y la toalla que me protegía mi zona baja caía de mi cuerpo el castaño se colocó sobre mi y me beso, yo le seguí introduciendo mi lengua en su boca haciéndola mia. Tanto el y como yo dejamos que la fucion de nuestros cuerpos hablaran por nuestras acciones, estabamos tan perfectamente sincronizados que no necesitábamos decirnos cosas solo nos dejábamos llevar.

el se levanto y yo aproveche para desabrocharle su camisa, besar y lamer su abdomen y aun que suene extraño si, me encanta su abdomen es tan perfecto y bien marcado para un mocoso de su edad, su piel morena me encantaba aun mas. Repase cada centímetro de su piel con mi lengua, después el me dio un leve empujón y caí otra vez en la cama. Eren me beso el cuello y detrás de mi oído me limité a dar unos leves jadeos lo cual al mocoso excitaron aun mas. Sus manos grandes recorrieron todo mi pecho jugando mis pezones seguido de su boca que dio seguimiento a mamar mis pezones -Ahh!.. Mm- ladeaba un poco más fuerte

-Levi-san es increíblemente erotico- me miro intensamente como si mi cuerpo ya lo deseara y hacer con el todas las cosas posibles, lo tome de su barbilla y lo bese mas, jugando sus hermosos labios y mis manos se dirigían al pantalón de el y desabrochaban los botones y bajaban el cierre, ėl se levanto y se retiró el pantalón despues el bóxer dejandolo de igual manera desnudo permitiendo que el calor de nuestros cuerpos se encontrasen, seguimos besándonos.

Senti como su enorme mano se colocaba sobre mi pene erecto y me masturbaba con ello suspiros y jadeos salieron de mi boca, lo rodee con mis brazos por sobre su espalda mis manos se deslizaban acariciando cada parte de su piel, dos de sus dedos se colocaron sobre mi ano dando masajes eso no evito que gimoteara un poco mas haya dejando al descubierto mi voz tan excitada. Metía lentamenhte sus dedos después los sacaba de igual manera y con ellos logrando embestidas pequeñas que hacían mi cuerpo estallar en extasis -Aaghn! E-Eren- me sonreía y seguia dilatando mi entrada con sus dedos y cuando llego el momento me miro serio y me dijo -Te amo mas que a nada Levi-san- le mire y le correspondí con un beso mientras el entraba en mi tan despacio, ya estando en el fondo nos miramos de nuevo y el me tomo de las caderas y empezó a embestirme

Me abrí mas de piernas para darle paso a mi amante, sentí como su pene llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de mi logrando que quedara mas que satisfecho, su boca succionando mi pezon derecho y su mano izquierda jugando mi pene... Ah! Como no estar en el puto cielo si este mocoso me tocaba tan perfectamente bien. Sus embestidas se fueron incremento a cada paso -uumhg! Levi...Aah!- el jadeaba en voz baja por que el muy puto quería oirme gemir mas.

-E-Eren... Aaah ha Aah m-mi mocoso, aagh- no podía evitar gemir de esa manera pero es algo que solo a el se lo concedía, se lograba oír como los testiculos de Eren golpeaban mi trasero, unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos debido a tanta excitacion que recibía, tome a Eren de su barbilla y lo mire. Su rostro empapado de sudor y un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras esos verde esmeralda me miraban con tanto amor. Lo bese; las sabanas empapadas de nuestro sudor mezclados mientras el y yo jugábamos a explorarnos nuestros cuerpos mutuamente yo lo acariciaba y repartía besos por su cuello y el me lamia cada centímetro de mi abdomen. Cada embestida se volvía mas exquisita a cada momento, cuando sentí ya no soportar mas lo abrace -Eren...n-no puedo mas- el me abrazo tan gentilmente y yo me corri ensuciándolo y no tardo mucho para que el me siguiera y se corriera dentro de mi.

-Te amo heichou, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz- me miro mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas

-Yo también te amo mocoso- lo abrace y sin darnos cuenta fuimos víctimas del sueño.

(*^*)~~~~~~~~~~

Desperte, la luz que se colaba por la enorme ventana nos recibió indcandonos que la mañana había terminado y que la noche ya había culminado con su propósito, gire mi rostro a la derecha y ahí estaba un hermoso rostro Moreno, con unas pestañas largas y cejas grandes que se ocultaban casi por el cabello castaño del joven, pase mi mano por su rostro y le dedique una sonrisa. Cuanto tiempo añoraba estos despertares a lado de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, unas lagrimas cayeron por mi mejilla, era tan Estupidamente feliz.

-Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo Eren- le seguí mirando

(*^*)~~~~~~~~~~~

{En el aeropuerto}

-Al fin llegamos Farlan- una joven de pelo rojizo recién bajaba de su avión privado

-Si, fue un vuelo largo Isabel-

-Jej si, algo agotador.. Odio los aviones-

-Pero si tienes uno privado-

-No es por gusto... por ser de una "Buena" familia tengo la obligación de tener uno-

-Si, bueno...-

-Tsk! Farlan Idiota- realizó un leve puchero

-No, deberías decirme "Amado esposo"- el joven tomo a la pelirroja y la beso.

(*^*)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abri la puerta de la casa, el estupido mocoso había insistido en irme a dejar

-Ya regrese Erwin- afirme dejando las llaves sobre la mesa -No era necesario que vinieras conmigo Eren-

-Que? No, debo venir al dejar a la novia apropiadamente- me sonrió tan amenamente

-Como quieras- mi atención fue desviada a unas voces que provenían de la habitacion donde dormía con Erwin, me dirigí a ella y la abrí, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a dos rubios desnudos acostados en "mi" cama

-Oh! Levi ya regresaste- me dijo el mas grande

-¿Que mierdas significa esto?- le mire serio

-Pense que llegarías mas tarde jeje-

-Bueno al menos no te deje solo- me cruce de brazos

-Buenas Erwin-san vine a dejar apropiadamente a Levi...- se asomó el castaño el cual se quedo perplejo al observar la misma escena que yo

-Oh! Buenas Eren- le dijo el rubio

-Oye! Si ya tienes a alguien por que Coños no dejas libre a Levi-san- fue lo primero que reclamó el castaño... Es un idiota!...

-Por que aun no eres digno de estar con el, sigues a prueba niño- Eren solo hizo un puchero ante esto

-Ya déjense de mierdas... Y tu Erwin apúrate a arreglar esto, estaremos en la sala- cerré la puerta y me fui con el castaño

(*^*)~~~~

-El es Armin Arlet, es mi secretario... Y mi amante- mire al pequeño rubio dandole revisión de pies a cabeza

-M-mucho gustó... L-Levi-san- pude notar como temblaba por la vergüenza y su rostro inclinado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Mucho gusto- le mire arqueando una ceja

-Bien, la verdad Levi, espero no te enojes... Pero me temo que ya no puedo seguir, mejor dicho ya no podemos seguir así-

-Si, tienes razón... Erwin, te doy el divorcio- le mire serio dandole lo que él quería y no solo el también yo justo en ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta y el pequeño rubio fue a abrir

-Disculpe, aquí vive Levi Smith?-

-Ah!.. Si?, ¿disculpe de parte de quien?- dijo el pequeño

-De su hermana Isabel- una sonrisa enorme se notaba en su rostro mientras que quien le acompañaba miraba muy serio en dirección al fondo.

(*~*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

bien chicos vos hasta aquí el cap de hoy, disculpen si no había actualizado uvu la verdad es que la inspiración no me llegaba QAQ pedí ayuca debido a eso y unas personita a muy amables me atendieron... Gracias

Alissa-san

Levi-Heichou

Lisseth Pierto-san

Karen Medina :/3 gracias! Me ayudaron mucho ;/; ... uvu también a mi amada novia Leti :'3 gracias amor!..

Prometo seguir mejorando xD aun que eso ya eh dicho jajjaa uvu

gracias por leerme


End file.
